


Till All My Scars Bleed Golden

by Soaring_through_the_stars



Category: Antichrist Verse (Crescent_Blues), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Gen, Golden, Guilt, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter's just spiraling and hoping for Matt to come back I'm so sad it's unreal, Poetry, death knell, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soaring_through_the_stars/pseuds/Soaring_through_the_stars
Summary: Literally, this series is one of my favorites, not just because the plot is amazing but also because of the writing style. The imagery is beautiful, from the title to the work to everything about it. So, of course, I have to dedicate a poem to it. Who knows if it's good enough to even compare to the original. Also, I stole the title from the story in the series this was inspired by, so really sorry.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Till All My Scars Bleed Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crescent_Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_Blues/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood, Sweat, I'll break my bones(Till all my scars bleed golden)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733692) by [Crescent_Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_Blues/pseuds/Crescent_Blues). 



Till all my scars bleed golden

Like the lives that’ve gone before

Till the sins to which I’m beholden

Have no hold on me anymore

I’ll sweat and break my very bones

And watch them as they heal

Till all my cries are simply tones

My scars will never seal

They’ll bleed and weep that golden light

When all is said and done

Till two Death Knells sound in the night

Instead of only one

Yet now there’s but my single call

That echoes through the streets

Till I can claw over that wall

And forget his defeats

It started when a devil’s horns

Covered in spider’s web

Had heard a building’s groans that warn

And my teacher’s heartbeat ebb

I tried to keep that covering

Of webs and safety from

The brutal death that was hovering

In gold cards and electricity's strum

Till the fire that burned and blazed within

Made me succumb to my desire

To curb my pain and hurt and sin

Till the Antichrist has a pyre

Till all my scars bleed golden, I’ll bleed a bitter red


End file.
